LIE
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: 'This is my fate, my calling, but if only I knew that I'd feel and go through all of these, then I would've not let her get out of my grip just like how I used to in her past lives. Maybe it's because I'm a coward, that's why I can only forever be the replacement for her undying loves.' Sebastian knew that fate was such a cruel person. Little did he know, fate wasn't cruel at all.


**A/N: I still have SO MANY on-going stories, yet I'm starting another one again. =_= *sigh* Oh my, didn't I just adding more burden for myself already. ;) Hmm, whatever. You readers just have to wait patiently for me to update each of them, mwahahahaha! *dodge knives* Anyway, I rarely write any crossover fic (no experience in writing them) but la Pianissima's Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Kuroshitsuji stories (Safe and Sound [CielxChrome] and Amethyst Shinigami [GrellxChrome?]) are so interesting that I began to slowly get addicted over at Kuroshitsuji (I'm a crazy fangirl of Sebastian now. Aha. XD)**

**Notes: Character death (only on this chapter... or maybe not.), and hints of 6996 will be shown in this story. Special thanks to la Pianissma who beta-read this story for me. *smile* Thanks a lot, la Pianissima! XD**

* * *

**LIE**

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn & Kuroshitsuji Crossover

By KawaiiNekoNami

* * *

Prologue: **A Contract with the Demon**

* * *

A number of people in black stood during the funeral, only a certain purple haired woman didn't bothered to shield herself with an umbrella from the heavy rain that felt too stereotypical for a solemn occasion.

The entire crowd glanced worriedly at the Mist Guardian. They knew that it was the hardest for her. Everyone knows that Chrome is a shy girl who runs away from any signs of kindness shown to her and the only person she will open her heart to is the man lying in the grave.

Being the boss of the family, Tsuna watched his female Mist Guardian a bit closer than the others, and he noticed that she didn't cry. Her eyes were lifeless and empty. Chrome just stared at the tombstone silently, as if everything and everyone around her doesn't exist. Not a single tear had slipped out from her eyes, because Tsuna knew that she had cried and mourned for days over Mukuro's death.

_Maybe her tears had dried up._ Tsuna was unsure, but one thing is certain:

Ever since the Mukuro's death, her shy smile faded and was replaced with the broken and lifeless expression on her face.

* * *

_**One Week Earlier**_

* * *

_Chrome could hardly believe what was happening in front of her. She once had a nightmare like this, but she will never think that it would happen one day._

_"Mukuro-sama!" she screamed out, banging on the solid shield that Mukuro had created. She tried to break the shield that had separated her and the other illusionist, but it was impossible even when she had used the majority of her energy. Tears brimming down her cheeks as her lips trembled, trying to find the right words to say._

_"P-Please don't do such foolish things, Mukuro-sama!" she pleaded, trying to reach her hand out for the other illusionist who smiled sincerely at her._

_The blue haired illusionist slowly approached the crying girl. He placed his hand in front of the solid shield before his mix-matched red and blue hues looked deeply into her teary, right violet orb._

_"Chrome…" He managed to call in a raspy breath. "Don't cry, my Chrome. You'll be alright; this shield will protect you from the explosive."_

_She shuddered under his words. Normally, his comforting words will always calm her down, but not under this kind of condition._

_"N-No! If you're going to die… please bring me along with you, Mukuro-sama!" the purple haired illusionist demanded, her fists pounded against the shield repeatedly as tears continued to pour down from her eye._

_"Kufufu…" Mukuro chuckled weakly. "You're naïve, just like always, my dear." He cringed and winced, droplets of blood slowly dripped out from his left arm that was badly injured. "I won't let you die… no matter what. Live for my sake… and don't ever forget me, Nagi." He kept staring at her face, hoping that she will never fade away in his mind 'till the time he dies._

_"I protected you. I took the shot and saved your life." Mukuro hissed slightly as an agonizing pain struck inside his body, but his genuine smile never faded away. "But I will never regret protecting you. As long as you're alive, as long as you're safe, as long as I can bring a smile to you from time to time, then my existence is worth it." He ended weakly with a satisfied face._

_5… 4…_

_"Don't say things like that…! We'll get out of here safely, we will! So please… please… I'm nothing without you, Mukuro-sama!"_

_3… 2…_

_Mukuro didn't reply to her pleas. He only leaned forward and gave a gentle kiss. She could almost feel his warm lips against hers, in her mouth, all through her body, yet she felt no distinct touch of lips against hers. When he leaned back and smiled at her for the last time, Chrome saw the love he had for her in his mix-matched orbs were still strong._

_"… Live on, Nagi…"_

… _1 …_

_At the end of the count down, the bomb exploded and the solid shield was destroyed along with the impact. Slowly after the huge explosion, the smoke began to fade away, revealing a collapsed figure on the ground._

_Chrome's eye doubled in size as she ran towards the other illusionist. She nearly tripped over her own feet in her dash. She immediately bent down in front of Mukuro and pulled his body into her embrace._

_"M-Mukuro-sama…?" She whispered hesitantly, her hand shakily touched his burnt cheek as she sniffled, tears pouring down her eye. She hoped that his mix-matched eyes will flutter open or maybe she could still feel his heartbeat. But no, she sensed nothing. She looked at the pale, bruised-up face of Mukuro, her breath caught as she bites on her lips hard._

_It was the final proof that Mukuro is truly gone._

_Chrome gulped hard and closed her eye as a hundred conflicting emotions pummeled her all at once. She wanted to cry her pain and sorrow out. She wanted to throw her head back and scream out with all she could. She wanted to kill herself for being weak and let the man she adored the most die right in front of her. She wanted to collapse down and curl into a ball._

_Instead, she sobbed into his chest and stubbornly shook her head repeatedly, refusing to believe that Mukuro is dead._

* * *

Pillars of scorching fire appeared out of the floor, burning the bodies of the men screaming from the pain as they thought their body burning to ashes. The female illusionist advanced through the halls effortlessly as every one of the subordinates who dared to get in her way died a painful death from her illusions. They made her like this. And now, they are going to pay for the price for killing her most important person.

"You...you're a monster!" A man in a tattered suit exclaimed as he tried to swing his knife behind him. The female illusionist merely fluttered her eye close as she calmly raised her hand, the metallic trident appearing on her hand before she swiftly stabbed the man through his chest.

"W...Wha...t..?" She heard the dying subordinate muttered as she retracted her weapon back, pools of blood forming on the floor under her heels.

"A monster…? You are those people who changed me into a monster." She hissed hatefully at those dying men who do not even deserve to die by her illusions.

Chrome pulled the Estraneo family's boss' tie with her left hand and had her foot on his chest, immobilizing him. Her trident was in her right hand, ready to kill the boss of the Estraneo family. The man couldn't even move an inch, let alone struggle. He was too horrified and overwhelmed that he was loss at words. Only his agape mouth showed the desperation he had in his life.

The purple haired illusionist raised her trident and aimed it precisely towards the man's left eye. "You… are the every cause of Mukuro-sama's pain and haunted past, right?" she asked, watching as the Mafioso stared at the sharp weapon a few inches from his eye. "This is for what you have done to his life years ago and now, I'll let you suffer the same pain. Like the saying goes, an eye for an eye."

Chrome's right eye was emotionless as she stabbed the trident mercilessly into the man's eye. The piercing scream of the Mafioso reverberate throughout the entire mansion as Chrome pushed his trident further and caused more pain for the mafia boss.

Just as the illusionist was about to pull out the trident from the despicable boss, her weapon was stuck.

She clicked her tongue as she kicked the man's chest and forcibly pulled her weapon out, earning herself another scream of pure agony as the blood splattered to her black heels.

She looked at her trident that was covered with blood in disgust before turning her attention towards the Estraneo family's boss who was now nothing but a gruesome corpse.

_'This is the end of my revenge, isn't it?'_ she thought to herself before sighing. Her trident disappeared into a pile of mist before she dragged her blood-bathed body out of the mansion.

If she is going to die, she will rather die in the quiet forest instead of the mansion filled with corpses of people whom she despised the most.

* * *

Breathing was heavy. As heavy as Chrome forced herself to continue walk. Her right arm was holding on her left arm, which was severely damaged. Droplets of blood dripped at every centimeter in the path she had walked, painting the ground with red patches of blood. Her vision was slowly becoming a blurry. At this moment, she might faint in anytime, but she won't, no matter what. She walked along into the forest before she stopped under a tree, leaning her body against it and slowly slumping down.

She had spent nearly ten years just to bring up a small wrapping to mend Mukuro's broken heart that was once being stained by the mafia. She knew that perhaps he will never learn how to love a person in his life ever again, but she was glad that he had viewed her as one of the most important persons in his life.

A smile, an almost broken smile, slowly formed at the edge of her lips as she remembered the merriness and happiness Mukuro had brought to her life. Because of him, she had slowly tried to approach the kindness shown to her. Because of him, she had found a new reason to continue living. Because of him, she had found friends that she could never find when she was still Nagi.

Because of him… she was shattered into pieces when he was dead.

Even though it was emotionally painful to know that he is no longer here with her, she didn't care about the pain striking her body nor did she tried to healing her wounds.

_'I'm not worthy to be protected by you. I'm not a person worthy to sacrifice your life for. But I'll do anything… to be together with you again, Mukuro-sama.'_

Her thoughts were halted when she suddenly felt the cold tip of a gun against her forehead. Slowly, the purple haired illusionist titled her head and she saw the one survivor of the Estraneo family in front of her. To tell the truth, Chrome is amused that he was still alive even with the hole on his chest.

"I never thought that dealing with a woman like you will waste so much energy of mine." The loyal right-hand-man of the Estraneo family hissed as he glared at the badly injured illusionist. Chrome didn't even tried to escape. This is what she wanted after all.

_'This is the end, Mukuro-sama.'_ She thought to herself, and smiled when she saw the trigger was about to be pulled. _'I… We… we will reunite again… soon.' _Although her face was covered under the shadow, a droplet of tear was seen flowing out from her eye.

_Why do you wanted to waste your life just like that?_

A voice suddenly said. She wondered if it was just her imagination, but she remembers people telling her that you will be getting a replay of your life or something similar before death welcomes you. Instead of the replay of her life, she saw a pair of ruby red eyes staring at her from far.

"… Who…?" she managed to mutter out in a low tone; her purple hue stared in silence at the mystery figure standing before her.

The black figure laughed. For a moment, her heart skipped a beat. The laughter sounded so familiar for her, that she might eventually misunderstood it with _**his**_.

_I'll be whoever you wish I could be. If you make a contract with me, you'll have your wishes granted._

The tall figure said. The pair of ruby red eyes looked at her lustfully, like a beast that could no longer hold back its hunger.

"A contract…?" she questioned, her vision become even blurred as she could barely hear what her attacker is cursing about. She watched as the man threw away the gun in his hand before pulling out another gun from his jacket.

_Yes, a contract. Make a contract with the devil, and you will get whatever you wanted. In return, you only need to give your soul to me. Your innocent, pure soul that was tainted by the dark world of Mafia…_

The mysterious shadow became a man who slowly walked out from the darkness. Chrome's eye widened slightly when she saw the almost familiar face of the man.

_Don't you want to feel the warmth and love of the man you sought for years? I will give it to you, if only you agree to make a contract with me._

"I… I…" she could hear the click of the gun. Did she really want to have a replacement for her undying love? Did she?

_'But I will never regret protecting you. As long as you're alive, as long as you're safe, as long as I can bring a smile to you from time to time, then my existence is worth it.'_

She remembered the last words Mukuro had said to her. She couldn't waste his sacrifice, she shouldn't, right? She should live on, for his sake. She will try to continue living, even if it means that she had to sell her soul to the devil.

"Demon… I… make a contract with you…!" her dried lips slightly parted as she exclaimed out. A loud gun shot was heard and Chrome closed her eye tightly, waiting for the pain to strike her.

But no, nothing happened.

She slowly opened her eye once again. It surprised her to see the Estraneo man lying on the ground in his own pool of blood. Standing right behind the bloody corpse was a tall man wearing a black suit.

The unknown man smiled at the purple haired girl before bending down slightly, pulling his hand out for her to reach.

"Your wish… is fulfilled, my dear mistress."

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: That's all for now. :) Want to read more? Then, review! :D Review makes me happy and get more excited on writing, which means I'll update the story faster even when I'm in 'Zombie-mode' (Read my profile to know what I mean about 'Zombie-mode') Between, I might add some hints of HibarixChrome here (I know you guys love this pairing. *smirk* Well, I do too!) and also, maybe a SebastianxChromexHibari triangle love will form too. :D I'm just a sadistic writer who enjoys torturing the characters in my stories (Please expect lots of torturing Sebastian in this story by me *grin widely*). Kufufu! XD**


End file.
